Carpenters frequently take measurements with a tape measure, recording the measurements with a pencil on scraps of paper, lumber, or any convenient surface. Recorded measurements may be misplaced, covered up, illegible, or left in an inconvenient location. Carpenters may have difficulty recording the measurements. For example, the pencil may break or be lost, or the carpenter may be wearing heavy gloves that make writing difficult.
It is desirable to have a self-contained measurement recording device that is an integral part of the tape measure and does not require a separate recording instrument, such as a pencil. It is also desirable that the recording device be easy to use, preferably with one hand, even when the carpenter is wearing heavy gloves.